Soul Searcher
by LegendsNeverDie0103
Summary: She was strange and otherworldly, but for some reason, she always seemed like she knew something that no one else did. An odd girl joins Class 1-A, and none of them really know how to deal with her. "Is it even biologically possible for one's hair to be so precisely split down the middle?" "Amachi, shut up. Todoroki, ignore her." Yuuei just became a whole lot stranger. OC/VARIOUS
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Boku no Hero Academia.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I know I haven't updated my Assassination Classroom fanfiction in forever because I am a terrible author that seems to be physically incapable of sitting my butt down to write an entire chapter, but I just couldn't help writing this new one. I started Boku no Hero Academia, and it is glorious, and I've become trapped by it. I've had such a hard time staying still long enough to write a chapter of anything, but my love for BNHA prevailed. I hope all of you like this new story!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: NEW GIRL**

"What's with the desk?" Kaminari inquired when he arrived to class. Their chairs in their room were always placed so that there were four columns and five rows for a total of twenty desks, but today there was an extra seat in the back row between Todoroki and Satou.

Mina's eyes glittered in excitement. "Oh, is it a new student?!"

"No way! Yuuei is known for never accepting transfer students!"

"But how else would you explain the extra desk?" Tooru exclaimed. "I hope it's a girl!"

Mineta grinned, a perverted gleam in his eyes. "I hope it's a girl too…"

The invisible girl scowled at him, though nobody could actually see her do so. "You're hoping that it's a girl for all the wrong reasons, Mineta-kun!"

"Alright, settle down." Conversations began to gradually fade out, and students took their seats after their homeroom teacher came into the room. "So there's someone all of you have to meet," he began ambiguously, causing everyone to furrow their eyebrows in curiosity and anticipation. Many glanced back at the extra seat that had been placed in the back row. The door opened quietly, followed by the soft clicks of shoes hitting against the floor. A figure slowly entered the classroom, making their way to stand by the teacher's desk and finally turning to face the class. Dazed, periwinkle eyes stared unblinkingly at the students. "This is our new transfer student," Aizawa explained.

"We accept transfer students?"

"I thought Yuuei only chose 36 regular students and four recommended students for the hero course?"

"Are they even allowed to add a new student like this?"

Aizawa sighed in irritation at the sudden wave of chatter that swept over the room. "Yuuei has decided to make an exception due to certain circumstances - that all of you have no business knowing - and has granted a special recommendation this year for this student. It's illogical really," he grumbled the last part under his breath then waved lazily at the new member. "Introduce yourself."

The students appraised the figure before them. It was a girl, a fairly small one, probably around the same height as or just a tad taller than Tsuyu, who was the shortest girl in the class. However, the class was paying more attention to her face rather than her petite stature. The female was wearing an unfocused expression, seeming as if she wasn't truly aware of anything that was occurring around her, simply floating along with whatever anyone wanted her to do. Curious about the new arrival, they waited for her to begin her introduction… and waited… and waited… and waited… and waited…

"…SAY SOMETHING!" Kaminari exclaimed, standing to slam his hands down on the desk in exasperation as he voiced everyone's thoughts. She continued staring then slowly took a couple steps forward. They all watched in confusion as she made her way to Ojiro's desk. Ojiro, unsure of how to react, gave a small, hesitant smile that faltered as she gazed down at him in the same unfocused manner. Then, in a movement so quick no one really saw how it happened, the girl snatched his tail in her arms to cuddle it to her chest, her expression mostly unchanging though her eyes drooped a bit more than before.

"Fluffy…"

Much of the class gaped while Ojiro stiffened immensely, cheeks reddening as his tail was hugged tightly against some girl he'd met literally 30 seconds ago. "E-eh?! Wait, you ca-" He was cut off when Aizawa yanked the girl back by the collar. She stared forlornly at the tail that slid out of her grasp.

"Oi, quit it," he scolded, annoyance lacing his tone. "Stop messing around and introduce yourself, so I can start class."

She blinked once then twice and finally, she spoke. "…Amachi… Michiko…" They waited for her to continue, but her light orbs roamed over the class before landing on one particular spot. They watched with bated breath as she began moving again, languidly walking towards her seat in the back.

However, on her way, she stopped then she turned to her right, eyes boring intensely into one highly uncomfortable Tokoyami Fumikage. He cleared his throat a bit before speaking. "Uh, is there something you n-?" Her hand shot out to pet the top of his beak, and the boy made an uncharacteristically shocked, squawk-like noise at the action.

"Birdy…" Another groan of frustration left the man standing at the front of the room, and his scarf shot out to wrap around the mesmerized girl and shove her into her new seat.

"You're always such a pain in the ass…" he grumbled. "Tokoyami, Ojiro, and Asui, try to keep your distance from her. She usually doesn't react to much, but she's always had a weird fascination with animals and never shies away from affection. Those two things combined are sure to cause trouble for you three." The three nodded unsurely while one tiny, perverted boy gritted his teeth in anger as he bemoaned the fact that he wasn't born with an animal Quirk. The girl ignored her new teacher's words, instead now focusing on someone new. She stared at the boy beside her, seemingly fascinated once again. He glanced questioningly at her, eyes wary at what his new seatmate may do after watching that odd display of hers.

"…Is it even biologically possible for one's hair to be so precisely split down the middle?"

The class fell silent at her soft words, sweat running down most of the students' foreheads as the girl asked the question everyone had thought at least once before, but never dared to voice in front of such a piercing, heterochromatic gaze. Before anyone could say more, Aizawa slammed a fist onto his desk. "Todoroki, ignore her. Amachi, shut up. Class is starting."

And with that, began another abnormal day at Yuuei Academy.

* * *

As soon as Present Mic finished his lesson and made his way out of the classroom, Michiko found her desk crowded by her new classmates.

"I'm Hagakure Tooru! Nice to meet you, Michiko-chan!"

"Kaminari Denki at your service! Hey, would you be interested in grabbing a bite with me after school?"

"Sero Hanta! Welcome to Class 1-A!"

Half-lidded eyes took in the overwhelming sight before her, expression unchanging. Another bright face appeared as a boy shoved his way to her desk. He lifted his hand to jab a thumb at his chest, a wide grin lifting his lips. "The name's Kirishima Eijirou! You must be pretty strong to have been able to enter Yuuei's hero course as a transfer student since it's never been done before. What's your Quirk, Amachi?"

"Michiko," she replied softly.

"Eh?"

"Just call me Michiko." He blinked at her a couple times before smiling again.

"Sure! You can call me Eijirou if you want too!"

Izuku curiously watched the scene, also eager to know more about the mysterious new girl that had joined their class. His fingers twitched, wanting nothing more than to snatch his notebook out of his book bag and question her about her surely powerful Quirk. Iida and Uraraka came up to his desk, also staring at the crowd in wonder.

"Wah, how exciting!" Uraraka cheered, pumping her fist into the air. "Another girl!" With a plethora of males all eager to show off their manliness and only a mere six girls, their class really was lacking a bit of a feminine touch. "I hope we can become friends!"

"Yes, and as class representative, it is my duty to show her around the academy and answer any questions she may have!" Iida declared proudly. His expression then became thoughtful as he raised his hand to hold his chin. "However, the way that Amachi-kun entered Yuuei is indeed highly unorthodox. I have never heard of a case of a transfer student in the hero course before. A spot in the hero course here is extremely coveted, so those that weren't the four special recommendations or those that hadn't partaken in the entrance exam are usually never even considered."

Izuku spared another glance at Michiko. "There must be something special about her…"

* * *

"This is the cafeteria," Iida explained, arm shooting out to gesture towards the large open space that the students were gradually filling up. "The hero, Lunch-Rush, serves the food. And ove-AMACHI-KUN?!" He quickly grasped the girl's arm, yanking her out of the crowd that she was being swept away in.

Dazed eyes turned his way. "It's Michiko."

"Michiko-chan, you can't just let yourself get carried away like that," Ochako told her. But by then, the other girl was already staring off into the distance.

* * *

 _CRASH!_

Everyone turned to the direction of the noise, startled. Michiko sat on the floor, surrounded by a few tables and chairs that had toppled over. "Amachi-san, you must be more careful!" Yaoyorozu scolded worriedly and hurried to her side to scan her for any injuries as others began fixing the seats.

"Ah… it's Michiko," she replied simply.

Yaoyorozu looked at her in exasperation. "Is that all you can say, _Michiko_ -san?" She extended her hand to help the girl up and guided her to her assigned seat.

"Michiko-chan's pretty clumsy, huh?" Kirishima observed, an unsure smile on his face.

"She's a bit…" Izuku began, "…otherworldly, that's for sure."

Tokoyami nodded in assent, sitting on the desk that he had just righted a few seconds prior after the new girl had unceremoniously crashed into it as she was too immersed in her own mind to notice it in front of her. "She's constantly staring into space, as if seeing something that everyone else is unable to. Shrouded in such mystery, it's difficult to understand what she's thinking."

"Well, that's probably 'cause she's not thinking at all!" a malicious voice sneered. Bakugou kicked his feet up onto his desk, eyes set in a contemptuous glare.

"Oi, Bakugou, don't say that! Michiko-chan's just a little different, 's all!" Kirishima defended.

"You mean she's a fucking weirdo!"

"Kacchan!" Izuku glanced at Michiko, concerned that she would be hurt if she heard Bakugou say such things about her, though it seems his worry was unfounded as she seemed to be mesmerized once again by her seatmate's bicolored hair. Todoroki seemed unperturbed, but one might reconsider if they had caught the slight twitch of his pinky that may have indicated his discomfort at such blatant staring. "Don't be so mean!"

Explosions sparked in Bakugou's right palm. "You trying to order me around, Deku?!"

Izuku squeaked a bit. "N-no, Kacchan! I just t-thought it was a bit rude to Amachi-san and that you sh-"

"Michiko."

The class turned to the girl. "E-eh?"

"Mi. Chi. Ko." The class really didn't understand her odd persistence regarding her first name, but decided to attribute it to her overall strange personality.

Bakugou scoffed. "See? She's a freak."

"Bakugou-san, you're going much too far!" Yaoyorozu exclaimed disapprovingly as she stood by the new student's desk, gently slapping at Michiko's hand when it stretched out dangerously close to Todoroki's head. "You haven't even attempted to get to know her."

"I don't need to 'get to know her' to know she's probably just some weak bitch with a useless Quirk that only got into U. A. because her _daddy_ pulled some fucking strings for her!"

Kirishima firmly gripped the angry boy's shoulder, his expression a bit harsher than before. "Hey, man, seriously, that's not funny. I don't know what you have against Michiko-chan, but you've gotta stop. Lay off of her."

"Yeah, you don't know anything about Michiko-chan, so leave her alone!"

"Well, I don't have a daddy, if that's any help. So there's no way _he_ could've pulled any strings," Michiko supplied dispassionately, shrugging her shoulders as she once again reached out towards Todoroki. This time, nobody stopped her as an awkward tension filled the room and even Bakugou tensed, the sparks in his palms slowly fading out. A silence fell over the class.

"Ah… well, that's one way to bring a room down," Kaminari stated with a hesitant smile. Sero reached over and smacked Bakugou upside the head for his lack of tact.

Kirishima grimaced and turned back to Michiko with an apologetic expression on his face. "Michiko-chan, sorry, he really didn't mean any… harm…" The redhead trailed off as he took in the scene before him. While everyone had been shocked into silence by the girl's bold statement, she had taken the chance to roll her wheeled chair to her left so she could play with her seat neighbor's unique hair. Well… she didn't really _seem_ hurt. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit.

Any other time, Todoroki would've sent a cold glare and harshly removed her hand from his person or just frozen her entire arm before it could touch him, but her remark had startled even him a bit and the twinge of pity he felt for her allowed her to run her fingers through his hair. While his own dad was fairly shitty and left much to be desired, at least he _had_ one.

Surprisingly, her touch hadn't bothered him as much as he'd expected. He had always despised his hair and eyes as they were always a reminder that he had his despicable father's blood running through his veins.

 _'Your left side is unsightly.'_

Terrible memories resurfaced every time he looked into a mirror, and he hated when people mentioned his appearance. But her gaze wasn't really like other people. Different from the judgmental or probing stares he usually got, her eyes were innocent, almost childlike, just purely curious about how he looked, which made it difficult to feel any true anger towards her. It would feel like he was getting angry at a six-year-old, someone who didn't really know any better, and that was just petty.

And, furthermore, her touch was gentle. Soothing in a way. It evoked emotions within him that he hadn't felt in a long time. The last time anyone had touched him like this had been…

 _'You want to be a hero, don't you? It's okay for_ you _to be one.'_

"Michiko-san." Yaoyorozu's worried voice shattered through his reverie. "Have Bakugou-san's words hurt you in any way?"

She paused, the white locks she had been twirling around her finger coming loose. The blond girl faced her and tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I… Your father…"

She blinked, lips forming an 'o' in realization. "Oh, I'm not upset. He passed away when I was a barely a toddler; I don't even remember him."

"Still…"

"You can't miss someone you don't even really know. I didn't say what I did to make you all feel bad. It was just a fact." She trailed her eyes over to Bakugou. "So don't get mad at him." And with that, her hands resumed their previous actions, tugging at and twirling strands of red and white around thin fingers. The tension, slowly and steadily, melted away, and smiles returned as conversation started once more. Kirishima strode over to Bakugou's desk, arm wrapping around his neck in a playful chokehold.

"You just dodged a bullet there, my friend." The blond growled in response, yanking the other's arm off of him.

"Shut up," he spat, though his posture had noticeably relaxed.

Laughter was heard as people finally began to register the true absurdity of Michiko playing with the hair of the harsh and stoic Todoroki. He proceeded to grip her wrist to toss her hand away from him with a sigh, glaring coldly at her when they began to gravitate towards him again. To think he'd felt enough pity for her to allow her to mess with his hair like that only to find out she hadn't felt any sadness whatsoever from Bakugou's careless comment. It wasn't often Todoroki thought of himself as foolish, but this was certainly one of those times.

He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. _'Ridiculous…'_

The door opened, and Aizawa stepped in to begin class.

* * *

"Today will be rescue training." Excited chatter broke out at the news of their lesson. "You can choose to wear your costume or not this time. Some may limit your abilities in this activity, after all. Amachi, yours is already in there as well," Aizawa said, gesturing towards the case labeled '21'. "It's a bit far, so we'll be taking the bus. Now get ready."

* * *

"Oh, Michiko-chan, your outfit is so cute!" Uraraka exclaimed when she came outside.

"Ah… thanks." Like many of the girls in the class, Michiko's hero outfit consisted of a tight bodysuit for ease of maneuverability, the long sleeves reaching her ankles and wrists. At her chest, it was white then gradually darkened into sky blue and by the time the fabric reached her feet, it was navy in color. A utility belt was wrapped around her waist, holding various pouches, while her feet were adorned with long black boots. Lastly, a long sheath was strapped to her back, causing some of her classmates' eyes to widen.

"Is that a sword?" Kaminari inquired incredulously. "You know how to wield one?"

She tilted her head, an action she was apparently prone to doing. "Why would I have one strapped to myself if I didn't know how to use it?"

He raised his hands in surrender as Kirishima laughed, slapping him on the back. "Alright, I got it, stupid question."

"How does your suit help your Quirk, Michiko-chan?" Uraraka asked instead.

She thought for a moment. "I specialize in close combat so I requested a unitard bodysuit to allow maximum mobility and flexibility. I also asked for it to be made of durable material that doesn't rip easily whether it be from slices of swords or the heat of flames as close combat often has high risks of sustaining damage from frontal attacks. My sword…" Michiko's voice faded out, feet moving forward and eyes brightening a bit as she passed by the people she had been conversing with. They watched her in confusion as they tried to figure out why she had ended the discussion so abruptly, only to sigh in understanding as she began trailing after an uncomfortable Tokoyami and Ojiro, arm outstretched in an attempt to touch the boy's tail.

"Aaaand she's gone," Kaminari declared, an exasperated smile on his lips. "She really can't seem to keep her attention on one thing, can she?"

Kirishima nudged his shoulder. "Hey, give her some credit. That was the most she'd said at once all day. I'm sure she'll start opening up later."

"Ah, but her information was so general! I couldn't tell what her Quirk is at all!"

"Cheer up, Uraraka! At least we know it's something suited for close combat, like my hardening Quirk! And we'll figure out her Quirk soon at the training anyway!"

The brunette brightened. "You're right! I bet it'll be amazing!"

 _SMACK!_

They all turned, finding the aforementioned girl sprawled face down on the ground, having tripped. Ojiro was kneeling next to her, concern on his features as he asked her if she was okay, while Tokoyami stood a little ways away with an awkward and perturbed expression on his face. Michiko simply pushed herself up, stared at Ojiro for a few moments, then snatched his tail into her arms, which caused him to jolt in surprise. The flustered boy proceeded to plead with her to release his tail, but she merely ignored him and cuddled closer.

Uraraka, Kaminari, and Kirishima exchanged another unsure look.

"Let go." Aizawa came to save the day once more and yanked her off the poor boy. "You, quit causing so much trouble." He turned to Ojiro. "You, be more assertive. She won't listen if you aren't." Ojiro nodded hesitantly, not having been expecting getting reprimanded as well. "Now get on the bus. We don't have all day."

Iida raced to the vehicle, pushing his glasses up. "Everyone, form two lines according to your seat number, so that we can smoothly board the bus!"

* * *

Michiko stepped onto the bus, and her eyes immediately zeroed in on the frog-like girl from her class. Her right was occupied by the redhead from earlier, but her left was open. She began making her way over when a curly-haired boy sat there instead.

She stared.

Izuku raised his head, letting out a squeak when he found eyes boring intensely into his. What had he done? As he tried to figure it out, he frantically glanced around him to find any indication of why the new student seemed to be trying to drill holes into his head with her gaze alone. A lightbulb lit up above his head when he caught sight of Tsuyu sitting beside him. _'Did she… want to sit next to Asui-san?'_ Unable to take much more of her piercing gaze, he was about to offer to move when she abruptly turned. She eyed the open seat by Mina now instead and stopped again when Aoyama sat down. He was then forced to suffer what Izuku had moments prior for a few long seconds, causing him to tremble a bit, before she finally walked away to the back of the bus.

"What was that all about?" Kaminari questioned as he sat down as well.

"I think she wanted to sit by Asui-san or Ashido-san," Izuku observed.

"Well, Aizawa-sensei did say she liked animals, so Ashido's horns and Asui's frog-like tendencies probably attracted her."

Izuku shook his head. "I think it's a bit more than that. Amachi-san seems to like those with more… exotic features, not just those resembling animals. That's most likely why she's so taken by Todoroki-kun as well." He pointed a finger to the back of the vehicle. They all looked and saw Michiko sitting by Todoroki, a content air so different from the suffocating one she had shown a few seconds ago surrounding her as she stared at his hair while the boy just ignored her.

"Her expression hasn't changed one bit, so I don't know how I can tell, but she looks happy," Satou admitted. "I think it has something to do with the aura."

"But shouldn't she be used to people like that? I mean, it's been a few generations since Quirks began manifesting, and now that 80% of the population has them, those kind of people are more common nowadays."

Izuku held his chin in thought. "Hm… maybe she likes looking people that look different from herself." The others furrowed their eyebrows questioningly. "I-I mean, Amachi-san always seems really bored and spaced out, right? Maybe she likes those that appear different from herself since it gives her something to pay attention to."

"That seems fairly plausible. I'll have to talk to her more sometime," Tsuyu stated with a finger pressed against her chin.

"Are you not bothered by her weird fixation with exotic-looking humans?"

She shrugged. "Not particularly. She doesn't seem to be dangerous or trying to be hurtful. She just genuinely seems to love touching people that she takes an interest in. It's almost like she's a little kid really." Tsuyu took another glimpse at her, lips curling into a smile as Todoroki fought off the strange girl's hands that constantly reached out towards his hair, finally getting fed up with it and freezing her arms to the arm rests in order to stop her movements. He closed his eyes again and leaned back, an almost unnoticeable sigh of relief escaping him. "I think she's a bit adorable, to be honest."

Kirishima cut in with a grin. "She has guts too. Not many are able to approach such stoic guys like Todoroki and Tokoyami so easily."

"Saw her eyeing Shouji earlier too; he's probably her next target. The girl's fearless, I tell you," Kaminari added, tone playful.

Aizawa boarded the bus, checking to make sure everyone was on. "You all settled? Alright, let's go."

* * *

"My power is one that can easily be used to kill. In our superhuman society today, Quirks have become certified and strictly regulated, so it doesn't appear to be much of a problem on the surface. However, please be aware that there are Quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step. With Aizawa-sensei's test, you've all discovered your hidden potential, and with All Might's combat training, you learned the danger of using your powers against another person. This class is a fresh start; you will learn how to apply your Quirks in a way that can save people. Your powers do not exist to harm others. Please go home today with the understanding that you have your powers to help people. That is all. Thank you for listening." Cheers broke out, the students having felt moved by such a passionate speech.

Yaoyorozu clapped along, nudging at Michiko with a frown when she saw her eyes glazed over. "Michiko-san, were you paying attention at all? That was a very important speech that Thirteen-san just gave."

The gentlemanly hero chuckled. "Spaced out as always, huh?"

Izuku, who had been listening, furrowed his eyebrows, finding something strange about that sentence. He was about to question it when Aizawa cut in.

"Alright, now-" He paused when he saw Michiko raise her hand up to point an index finger behind him. He was about to look when the electricity suddenly went out, though that wasn't too much of a problem as the numerous windows provided a good amount of light. Aizawa spun around to follow where his student had been pointing and gritted his teeth at the ominous black swirl that was manifesting by the fountain. A face soon revealed itself. "Everybody, gather together and don't move! Thirteen, protect the students!"

"Is this like the entrance exam where the lesson's already started?" Kirishima wondered.

"Don't move!" their teacher ordered again harshly. "Those… are villains."

The class felt their blood run cold. _'Villains… here?'_ More and more people began stepping out of the black mist, cruel smiles stretching their lips.

Kirishima stepped back, stopping when he bumped into someone. He looked back, smiling grimly when he saw Michiko. "Well, Michiko-chan… it seems like you're gonna have one hell of a first day here."

"Ah… it seems so."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you liked it! Please FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Invasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Boku no Hero Academia.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I don't really like stories where the author completely copies the entire dialogue of the canon story. However, since this was a mostly canon scene where I needed to do just that in many places, I tried my best to summarize most of the dialogue and actions to shorten them and write scenes that weren't shown in the original. Many scenes from the canon story I didn't even write out such as most of Midoriya's part as it'd be repetitive and if you're reading this I assume you know the general idea of what happened. While I think I'll probably follow the canon timeline for the most part, I'd like to avoid repetitive dialogue when I can. There will probably be times where I need to do this again in future chapters, but despite all that, I hope you guys still enjoy this story!**

 _ **WARNINGS: Repetitive canon scenes.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: INVASION**

"What happened to the sensors?" Yaoyorozu asked worriedly.

"We have them, of course, but…"

"Did they only show up here or around the entire school?" Todoroki said. "Either way, if the sensors aren't responding, there must be someone on their side with a Quirk for that. An area isolated from a school at a time a class is here. They may be fools, but they're not stupid. This was carefully planned with some end goal in mind."

Aizawa slipped his goggles on, calm despite the chaos breaking out. "Thirteen, evacuate the students and try to contact the school. Kaminari, you try as well. They might have someone with a radio wave type Quirk interfering with the sensors."

As he began to head towards the villains, Izuku called out to him. "What about you, Sensei?! Are you going to fight alone! With so many, erasing their Quirks won't… Eraserhead captures villains after erasing their Quirks. Your fighting style isn't suited for a frontal battle!"

"One can't become a hero with only one trick up their sleeve. Thirteen, I leave them in your hands." And with that, Aizawa jumped into the fray of villains below.

The Space Hero began ushering the students towards the exit. Tokoyami, who had been standing at the back of the group, paused when he saw one not moving, just staring down at the fight that had commenced. "Oi, Amachi!" He released Dark Shadow and had him extend out to wrap around the immobile girl, pulling her close. When she came within his reach, he grabbed her wrist to guide her to where the rest of the group was. "Don't just stand around; we need to escape!"

"It's Michiko."

He had to grit his teeth to refrain from letting out a yell of frustration at her utter lack of urgency and common sense. "This isn't the time, _Michiko!"_ They finally caught up with the others, only for everyone to stop as another black swirl appeared in front of the exit.

"I won't let you." A figure was created from the mist, two yellow slits serving as its eyes. "We are the League of Villains. Please excuse us, but we have invited ourselves into the home of heroes, Yuuei Academy, so that we could have the Symbol of Peace, All Might, take his last breath. I believe in the original plans, All Might should have been here? Was there a change of some sort? No matter; this is my role here."

Thirteen uncapped one of the fingers in his suit and was about to unleash his Black Hole when he heard battle cries erupt from behind him and two students jumped towards the villain. A blast caused smoke to obstruct their vision. "Did you not take into account us beating you first?" Kirishima asked.

"How dangerous… Yes, though you are still students, you are all excellent golden eggs. Which is why my job is to scatter you all…" The dark mist grew in size until it was soon covering them all. "…and torture you to death!"

Michiko shut her eyes tightly, bringing her arms up to shield her face. She then felt the ground give way beneath her and was submerged into the abyss.

* * *

She was falling.

The mist had warped her to another location, and she was now falling, heading towards the ground at a dangerous speed. Her eyes were still shut as she felt water slamming against her eyelids for some reason, and she braced herself for impact.

However, instead of splattering against the cement like she was expecting, she felt something wrap around her and gently lower her until her feet touched the ground.

Michiko opened her eyes and found dark eyes staring back. "Are you alright?" Tokoyami asked, his Dark Shadow hovering beside them after having saved her. She nodded and took in her surroundings. They were in a city setting, similar to where the entrance exam took place, but here the weather was unforgiving, pelting them with hard rain and threatening to take them off balance with violent gusts of wind. "It seems we've landed in the Squall Zone. Kouda is here as well," he mentioned and gestured towards the silent student who waved nervously. Suddenly, he spun around and Dark Shadow swept across the street, knocking out a villain that had jumped out to attack them. "So they've placed villains all over USJ and scattered us, so we'd be forced to engage with them. Come, we need to find a temporary sanctuary to discuss our strategy."

The trio found a dark and empty alleyway and situated themselves behind a large dumpster to hide themselves from sight. When Michiko reached out to touch his beak, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to stare seriously into her eyes. "Michiko," he began solemnly, "I've told you before, didn't I? This isn't the time. There are countless villains out there, all with the goal of killing us. They aren't going to hold back just because we're kids. So I need you to be serious about this since this isn't a game. Please." When she raised her other hand to stroke his beak, he felt his patience run out and anger began to fill him. "Michiko!" he called, his voice raising uncharacteristically. "I sai-!"

"Relax," she told him, her voice as soft as ever. "Don't be tense. Tension causes pressure. Pressure breeds anxiety. And anxiety leads to errors and hesitation." When he gave her a look that expressed his surprise at her surprisingly wise words, she tilted her head. "At least that what he told me."

Tokoyami took a moment to briefly ponder who had told her such a thing before shaking it off and continuing. "No matter. That doesn't change the fact that you need to take this sitation more seriously."

"The people in this class…are strong and capable."

"You've been with us for not even a full day," he snapped. "You've never seen any of us fight. How could you possibly know something like that?"

"I just do. Who knows if you all are physically strong…" The hand that wasn't on his beak curled into a fist and tapped on his chest. "But strength of heart…" She then patted his beak. "…and strength of mind. After watching you guys today, I'm pretty sure you all have that. So we'll be okay. So relax."

He thought back to earlier, to Michiko's constant daze and blatant staring. Had she been watching them that entire time? Her touch on his beak was gentle. "You…" A tension that he hadn't initially noticed released him from its icy fingers. While perhaps he was calmer than most of the others in his class, he too had been a bit frightened. Who wouldn't be? Just a few weeks ago, he had been a middle schooler, and now, mere days after entering high school, he would have to fight numerous villains that truly wished to kill him. It was an extremely stressful situation and he had almost let his panic overwhelm him, losing his temper with the spaced out girl. But why was she…?

"Now…" Her head tilted again. "The plan?"

He stared down at her in silence for a few seconds. Her periwinkle eyes had been so unfocused earlier, but now, though they were still half-lidded, they suddenly seemed much sharper and much brighter than before. He nodded, newfound determination filling him as he put aside any concerns he had. Questions could be asked later. "First of all, we need to reveal our Quirks to each other and their strengths and weaknesses. Mine is obviously Dark Shadow. The brighter it is, the easier he is to control, but his offensive power diminishes significantly. The darker the area, the greater the attack power, but he becomes wild and untamable. Luckily, the villains most likely are not aware of our Quirks as this zone is probably one of the best locations for me to fight in USJ. The weather here causes the area to be fairly dark, but since it is still daytime, it isn't so dark that I would be unable to control Dark Shadow. If the villains had known our Quirks, I would have probably been thrown into the Fire Zone."

' _Or perhaps our opponents are so strong, it doesn't matter to them.'_ The thought briefly flitted across her mind, but she decided not to voice it as she didn't wish to alarm him after just having calmed him down. And besides, judging by the few villains she saw Aizawa fighting and the one that Tokoyami took care of earlier, she doubted the thought was true. They most likely gathered many low-level villains in the hopes of overwhelming them with their number.

"Kouda," he continued, "your Quirk was Animal Voice, correct?" The other boy nodded then proceeded to quietly explain its workings. When he finished, Tokoyami nodded in understanding. "USJ, while very realistically built, didn't seem to have included any animals in the settings as well. It's a training area, after all. Don't stray too far from me; it'll be difficult for you to fight in this situation." Finally, he turned to the sole girl. "Michiko. None of us know what your Quirk is yet. Can you explain it to us?"

She was quiet for a moment. Then her lips parted. "I…"

* * *

"Oh, but before we leave… let's destroy some of his pride as the Symbol of Peace." He moved before any of them could react, and in an instant, he was in front of Tsuyu, reaching his hand out towards her face to disintegrate it. Izuku watched with panic threatening to swallow him whole, but it all happened too quickly. He couldn't move fast enough. And he was forced to watch in horror as the man's hand covered Tsuyu's entire face.

Seconds passed and nothing happened. Shigaraki slowly retracted his hand. "Man… you really are too cool… Eraserhead."

Izuku's eyes jolted back to his teacher and found him using all the power that was left in his body to raise his head against Noumu's hand. His eyes were open wide as he used his Quirk. But he couldn't hold on for long as his face was slammed into the ground once more. Izuku took that chance Aizawa had given him, leaping out of the water and bringing his arm back to use One for All.

"Get away from her! Smash….!" Strength built up in his arm, and he thrust it forward in a powerful punch, causing a large gust of wind. He panted then looked down at the limb in awe. "It's… not broken?" He'd learned to control his Quirk now of all times? "Yes!" He glanced up, freezing when he saw Noumu had taken the impact instead and, even more shocking, _he was completely unscathed._

"Some punch you've got there. Smash… You a follower of All Might? Well, whatever." Noumu latched onto his arm and made to slam his other one down on top of him. Tsuyu began extending her tongue out in an attempt to save her classmate while Shigaraki reached both hands out to cover Tsuyu and Mineta's faces. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Then…

 _Crash!_ The noise at the entrance drew their attention.

"It's alright now… _I am here!"_

* * *

"Found you!" Kouda trembled when he saw two villains approaching him with murderous intent, but he relaxed when they were immediately smashed against a wall and lost consciousness. Tokoyami stepped towards him, releasing the villains from Dark Shadow's hold and letting them crumble to the ground.

"That makes six." The two exchanged a thumbs-up. Kouda had been attracting the villains while Tokoyami hid in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. "We'll reduce the enemy's numbers, even if just by a little!"

A clang caught their attention, and they turned to see Michiko battling another villain with her sword drawn. Her opponent was fighting her with a dagger, but she was much too fast. The dagger was soon knocked out of his hand, and she raised her leg to slam it against his jaw in a powerful kick, knocking him out.

"Make that seven," he amended. The duo strode over to the girl as she reached behind her to sheathe her sword.

"Fumikage." He blinked at her familiarity. They hadn't known each other for even a day! Yes, he called her by her first name as well, but that was only because she insisted. He shook the thought away. They didn't have any time to waste right now in their situation.

"What?"

She stared apathetically up at the walls of the dome entrapping them. "Would you be able to handle it here if I left?"

He hadn't expected that. "You want to leave?" He scanned the area, not finding any villains in their immediate proximity, but aware that there were still some there. "I suppose so. Many of the villains are small fry. But where are you planning on going?"

"I think the ones outside need my help more than you two do." She didn't elaborate further, and her ambiguous answer didn't tell him much about what it was she wanted to accomplish. But her eyes were serious, and after having fought alongside her and risking his life with her, he, much to his surprise, found that he trusted her judgement.

He nodded. "Alright. Be careful."

But Michiko was already dashing towards the exit of the Squall Zone, fighting off any weak villains that attempted to obstruct her path. The only indication that she heard him was the slight wave of her fingers as she ran off.

He turned back to Kouda, tensing his posture as he prepared to commence battle once more when he caught sight of another couple villains creeping out of the shadows. "Now… where were we?"

* * *

Her feet slowed to a stop when she reached her destination and half-lidded eyes took in the scene before her. All Might had arrived, but he seemed to be in pain as he clenched his chest where she could see blood staining his white shirt. The large bird-like villain with the visible brain from earlier was partially encased in ice, each half of his body sticking out of the two dark portals in the ground. By All Might stood Izuku, Kirishima, and Todoroki, and Bakugou had his hand pinning the metal plate of the warp villain, ready to blow him up if he made any sudden movements.

Off to the side, the last one, the one covered in a disturbing amount of severed hands, had his own hands clasped in front of him. "Noumu." The creature began to writhe, sinking into one of the portals then climbing out of the second one. Some of the frozen part of his body shattered, but he still continued to move. They watched in horror as its severed limbs easily grew back.

"Wasn't his Quirk shock absorption?!"

"Who said that was _all_ he had? That's his super regeneration." Michiko narrowed her eyes at the man talking. Then they widened a bit.

"Katsuki, move!" she suddenly warned.

He looked up in confusion, not able to react fast enough. "What?"

"Now first… we need our gate back." Noumu bolted towards Bakugou at an inhuman speed. His fist swung down, and everyone was forced to close their eyes and brace themselves as a violent gust of wind pushed them back. The wind soon settled, and Kurogiri was in Noumu's hand. Michiko glanced at her classmates, finding Bakugou safe and sound, then her line of sight moved over to see All Might panting from having taken the impact of such a powerful blow.

"Do you… not know how to hold back?"

"I had to save my comrade. Violence for the sake of others is admirable, isn't it?" Shigaraki began to preach about his hatred for how society condemns the violence of villains while condoning it for heroes, though they were all lies, which All Might immediately saw through.

"It's three against five. We have the advantage in numbers," Todoroki declared.

"Six," a soft voice corrected from behind.

Michiko stepped forward to line up with her classmates. "Michiko-chan, you came!" Kirishima exclaimed. "What about the others that were in your area?"

"All of the villains in our zone were weak; Fumikage and Kouji can handle it."

Bakugou sneered at her. "So you ran away with your tail tucked between your legs since you were scared?"

She remained unfazed by his obviously hostile tone and merely replied, "No, I believed in them." Her eyes roamed over the villains standing before them. "And I had a feeling that this area would need my help more."

The redhead nodded in agreement. "Those guys are insane, but if all of us support All Might…" He hardened his arms. "…we can fight back!"

" _No!"_ All Might yelled. "Run away."

Todoroki and Izuku began to protest, arguing that he needs their help, but All Might didn't waver.

He would not allow his students to be harmed.

The two moved before anyone realized it. Punches were thrown at an alarming speed, each one so quick that their arms were a blur. The strength behind every blow was so immense that everyone else in the area was forced back and prevented from getting closer.

"If your Quirk isn't shock nullification, but shock absorption… then there must be a limit, right?!" All Might refused to back down, putting his all into each and every hit even while blood streamed from his lips. He slammed his knee into Noumu's stomach to kick him into the air then immediately leaped up to grab his arm. He swung him around multiple times and hurled the villain into the ground, breaking the cement beneath them. Everyone was frozen in place as they beheld such raw and unrelenting power.

When All Might landed, he clenched his fists. "Hey, villain? Have you ever heard of these words?" His arm pulled back. " _Go beyond…"_ Then it swung forward in a merciless punch that rammed into Noumu's stomach. " _ **PLUS ULTRA!"**_ Noumu soared through the air from the impact, crashing into and shattering the window as he was sent flying out of USJ.

Nobody could move as they each tried to process the incredible sight they had just seen. "He…" Kirishima's eyes were blown wide in disbelief. "He actually beat him…"

"The hell…" Shigaraki scratched at his neck angrily. "He's not weaker at all! Did he lie to me?"

"You said something about 'clearing' this earlier, right?" All Might's eyes were dark and threatening. " _Come and get me if you can."_ His words caused the man to step back in fear.

"As expected of All Might," Todoroki said, "there was no need for us to step in at all."

"Yeah, we should get out of here." Kirishima called out to Izuku who was still staring at the pro hero. "Come on, it would be worse if we were taken as hostages." But Izuku remained where he was, wide eyes locked onto their teacher and burdened by his knowledge of the truth.

The scratching became more intense, nails scraping against skin in rage. "Shigaraki Tomura." But the black mist stepped forward to quell his fury, explaining his observations regarding the damage All Might suffered, the underlings that were beginning to regain consciousness around them, and the few minutes they had until reinforcements arrived. "…If we work together, we may still be able to kill him."

His hands lowered as realization filled him. "That's right… You're right…"

"Eijirou, you guys deal with the other villains that are waking up."

"Wha-?"

"We have no other choice since… the last boss is right in front of our e-!" Shigaraki's words were cut off with a gasp as pain shot through his right arm just as he was about to rush forward. He jumped back to dodge as a glint of silver flew through his line of sight. "The hell was that?!" He narrowed his eyes at the person standing in his way, clenching his bleeding limb. "A girl?" He called out to All Might, "Is this your next line of defense? Some teenage _girl?"_

"Michiko!" Kirishima yelled. She had given him that order then immediately ran off. "What are you doing?! Come back, All Might's got it!"

The number one hero wasn't having it either. "Stop it, Michiko!"

But she ignored them both, continuing to slash at the villain. Shigaraki was barely able to dodge each one and cuts formed on his arms and legs. "Shit! Kurogiri!" The mist began shifting as he prepared to warp him, but cried out in pain as the hilt of a sword rammed into his metal plate and a leg was thrust out to kick him back a few feet. "Tch, why is she so fucking fast?!" Shigaraki took in the sight of the girl that dared to get in his way. Her hair was blond, the waves reaching the middle of her back, and her periwinkle eyes were half-lidded, seemingly bored, but he could clearly see the ferocity hidden in them. She was small, but alarmingly quick.

The boys made to help her, but paused at the words she yelled to them. "Don't move!"

Bakugou lost his patience. "What the hell are you saying, you bitch?!"

"You'll only get in the way!"

He bristled in anger and was about to charge into the battle when a firm voice stopped him.

"Don't, Young Bakugou!" All Might ordered. "She's right! You'll only do more harm!"

' _Don't come, don't come, don't come,'_ she repeated the thought in her head. ' _ **It**_ _won't_ work _if you come.'_

"A sword, huh? Quite an old-fashioned way of fighting." But Shigaraki was curious. "What about your Quirk though? You're fast, but not quite enough for it to be a speed that would get you into Yuuei with just it alone. So it must be something else." Her answer was another slash. "Not gonna say? What, are you waiting for the perfect opportunity to use it against me? Fine. _Kurogiri."_

The girl cursed, and her classmates watched in confusion as she dashed towards them. She skidded to a stop in front of Kirishima, shoving him back then spinning around as a small mist formed before them. A hand shot out of the portal and she raised her arm to protect her face, crying out in pain as it was grabbed and the skin began disintegrating. She lifted her sword to stab it into the hand gripping her, causing the appendage to reel back into the mist and disappear along with it.

Shigaraki held his bleeding hand in pain while Michiko clutched at her arm. "Heh, that redhead seemed awfully fond of you, so I decided to target him, but it looks like you saw right through me. But that was kind of close, wasn't it? Your friend was in danger and you barely had enough time to react. You even sacrificed your own arm for him. Why didn't you use your Quirk? Were you not able to find an opportunity? Do you even _have_ one?" he provoked.

She didn't reply and charged forward again. Shigaraki ran away, rushing towards All Might's still figure. Michiko made to follow him, but her eyes widened and a split second later, mist manifested in front of her. She dug her heels into the ground to stop herself and just barely managed to avoid falling into the portal, but that short amount of time was all Shigaraki and Kurogiri needed to reach All Might. "No!"

She was so close. She only needed a few more seconds. ' _Please! Just a few goddamn more seconds until…'_

As if hearing her prayers, Izuku leaped forward into the air at an inhuman speed, his arm pulled back for a punch as he aimed for Kurogiri's metal plates. "Get _away_ from All Might!"

"Izuku, no!"

Shigaraki thrust his arm into the warp gate, the rest of it coming out of the other side where Midoriya was. His hand was wide open and ready to cover the boy's entire face.

But a bullet shot a hole into his palm, the pain forcing him to yank his hand back.

Everyone turned to the source. "Sorry we're late, everyone! I gathered up all those that were available!"

There at the entrance, stood Iida along with a group of Yuuei teachers, and what a heartening sight it was for the students and All Might. "I, Class 1-A representative, Iida Tenya, have returned!"

The villains that had woken up immediately began to attack, but they were no match for the pro heroes. Shigaraki backed away at the sight. "Damn, they came. Game over. Come on, Kurogiri, let's g-AGH!" Bullets rained down and shot through his arms and legs, making him collapse onto the ground in agony.

Kurogiri quickly wrapped him with his mist to protect him. But Kurogiri then felt a strong force pulling at him and instantly recognized the Quirk. "This is… Thirteen!" The Space Hero was being supported by Sero and Satou, the caps on his suit flipped off to release his Black Hole.

"I may have failed this time… but next time, I'll definitely kill you… Symbol of Peace, All Might!" Those were Shigaraki's last words as he sunk into the mist and disappeared.

It was over.

* * *

"I couldn't do anything." Izuku was on the ground, his legs and arm crippled from using his Quirk in battle. He clenched his fists tightly and held back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. He had had such an amazing power bestowed upon him, but he was still unable to do anything to help the person he admired most.

"That's not true," All Might's voice rang out, making him raise his head. The hero was deflating and half of his body was in his true form. "If you hadn't jumped in that last moment… I would have been dead. You've saved me once again."

The tears he had been fighting finally fell at his words. "All… Might… I'm so happy that you're alright!"

"Yes, I was unable to stall for those last few seconds. Thank you, Izuku, for saving him."

"Eh?" Slowly, his head turned to the right, finding half-lidded eyes staring back at him. "Amachi-san?" Then Izuku realized that All Might was in his true form. "AHHH! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE UM HE'S J-JUST I MEAN HE-!"

"It's fine, Young Midoriya. She already knew."

His eyes widened at this new information. "W-what? Really? How?"

All Might shook his head at his successor. "Perhaps I'll tell you another time. For now, all you need to know is that while Michiko knows… Young Kirishima does not!"

"Huh?"

"Midoriya! Michiko-chan! You alright?!" Izuku understood the hero's words when he saw his redheaded classmate jogging over to them with a concerned expression on his face.

"Ah! Kirishima-kun, w-wait!"

A wall of concrete rose from the ground to block the boy's path. Cementoss stepped out into the open and told him the teachers could handle the injured so the students should all gather at the entrance, to which Kirishima nodded in understanding and left. All Might slumped onto the ground, thanking Cementoss as he did so.

"You're always so reckless."

"I would've been killed if I hadn't been reckless… That's how strong the opponent was."

* * *

"That kid that was as fast as All Might… If he hadn't have interfered, we might've been able to kill him! That _brat!_ And that damn _girl_ too!"

"Girl?" the bodiless voice said. "There was another one?"

"Swinging her fucking sword around all over the place! Next time, I'll kill her!"

"Hm," the voice hummed. "No matter. Despite your regrets, this wasn't all meaningless. You should have learned a valuable lesson from it. Gather the elite. Take your time. Shigaraki Tomura… show the world that you're to be feared."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: What is Michiko's Quirk? Does she have one at all? If she does, why didn't she use it? Find out next chapter! If you liked this one, please FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW!**


End file.
